


Nawe

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Nawe

UBrienne ugcine ukubamba isandla ku-Oathkeeper njengoba beqeda uhambo lwabo bedabula i-The Riverlands beya ekamu labazalwane. Wavuka ngalelo langa ekuseni ezizwa engcono emzimbeni, kodwa hhayi ngokomoya. Ekuphikeleleni kukaJaime ngobusuku obudlule, waphuza ngaphezu kokugcwaliswa kwakhe kwamanzi abilisiwe ngaphambi kokuthola amaphupho amabi. IPod noHyle. I-Biter. Rorge. Ntokazi. Akagcinanga lapho ehlushwa ngezithombe zalabo abangenacala, abacishe balengiswa futhi kungenzeka ukuthi usathukile, kepha wakuphakamisa nokugedla kwamazinyo kukaBiter esihlathini sakhe. Ukuhlolwa kwe-The Hound, okugcakwe emzimbeni womunye, okungenzeka ukuthi kunesihluku esikhulu kumphazamisile. Ngabe lokho bekungokoqobo? wazibuza. Okubi kakhulu ukwedlula ngisho isilonda emzimbeni wesilo esibizwa ngokuthi iBitterer sona asizwisa sona ngobusuku bangaphambilini. Wakhala. Yena, ongavumeli izinyembezi zehle! Noma ngokufa kwenkosi yakhe, uRenly, wababamba. Uma ngabe kunento eyodwa abeyifundile ezinsukwini zakhe zakudala zokuthi kubhekwe futhi anqatshelwe njengentombi eshadayo, bekungekhona ukuthi izinyembezi zakhe azange enze lutho ngaphandle kokumkhumbuza ukuthi buthaka kangakanani uzizwa ngaphakathi.

UJaime wakhwela eceleni kwakhe, ebheke phambili futhi ethule. Wayesevele wazama ukuguqula umqondo wakhe ngalolo suku ekuseni, emncenga ukuba abone isizathu, emcela ukuba abambezele. Manje, ukuthula kwakhe kwakudabukisa njengokufa. Ukugqolozela kwakhe okwakubukeka kungelutho, enze konke okusemandleni akhe ukuba angaboni ekhoneni leso lakhe, kwamthukuthelela. Mhlawumbe ucabanga ukuthi kudingeka azisongele sobabili, wacabanga kanjalo.

“Kumele uthole ukuphumula okwengeziwe. Mhlawumbe kusasa uzoba namandla akho emuva. Woza manje, Brienne. Impela usenele— ”kusho yena, njengoba ayefika kancane ezinyangeni zakhe. Umzimba wakhe wawudinga ukuphumula okwengeziwe, kwakuyiqiniso. Ubuhlungu abuzwayo babubhalwe ngokusobala ebusweni bakhe. Kungani kufanele asilibazise? Ngaphandle kokuthi ufuna isikhathi esithe xaxa sokungiqinisekisa ukuthi ngizinikele?

“Kumele nganele. UPodrick noHyle bathembele kukho, ”amkhafulele ngamathe. "Bengingafuni ukuthi impilo yakho ibe sengozini, angifuni-"

"Kulungile, sekwanele lokho. Ngiyabonga, Wench! Ungenzi njengokungathi ngifile. Siwula, mhlawumbe, ngokukuthumela wedwa, uma igama lakho selivele selinamabala ekuhlanganiseni nelami. ”Wabheka phezulu endaweni yakhe yokucasha eduze nezikhwama eBrienne, ubuso bakhe obaboshwe. "Ngobuwula ngobugebengu."

UJaime uqeda ukupakisha impahla yabo yasekamu esikhwameni, ngobuchule ukuphatha ukusetha ibhendi ngesandla esisodwa. UBrienne wabona ukuthi ubemgwema, manje. Wayenesiqiniseko sokuthi kwakuyisenzo sakhe esiyinqayizivele ngobusuku bangaphambili. Uyangingabaza, hhayi amandla ami angokwenyama.

“Kungani ulapha?” Ubuze ngenkathi eqinisa imichilo esambeni sakhe. Wayenomhlane wakhe kuye, ebeka izikhwama phezu kwehhashi lakhe, futhi akazange abheke emuva ukuphendula.

“Uma siphila ngalokhu, ngibuze futhi, Wench. Mhlawumbe ngizoba nayo impendulo ngaleso sikhathi. "

Kuthiwani uma ngingenamandla ngokwanele? Yini-ke? Ngabe imibono yami izosibulala sonke?

UJaime akakaze aqhamuke necebo. Akazange asho, kodwa uyazi ukuthi wayecabangani. Wayecabanga ukuthi yonke le nto ayinathemba. Mhlawumbe bekunjalo, kepha mhlawumbe ... Mhlawumbe onkulunkulu babamomotheka. Baba, sinikeze ubulungiswa, wathandaza. Qhawe, siphe amandla. Crone, siqondise. UJaime wayengeyena owokuthandaza, akazange acabange. Futhi wayengekho. Mhlawumbe leyo kwakuyinkinga yabo.

Wavala amehlo okomzuzwana njengoba ihhashi lakhe limsondeza eduze kwezithelo zabo. Wayezijabulisa ukuze athole amandla akhe. Ngaleso sikhashana, umuzwa wokuqunjelwa nguJaime kusukela ngobusuku bangaphambilini, ukumbona okungalibaleki kuye eqa ngosizo lwakhe emuva eHarrenhal kwamkhathaza imizwa, kwenza inhliziyo yakhe yeqa emphinjeni wakhe .. Cha. kuvela. Kungani kufanele ngicabange ngaye kanjalo? Nokho, akakwazanga ukuvala imicabango yakhe ngaye. Indlela ambambe ngayo yayingaphezulu kakhulu kokucabanga kwakhe noRenly. Izingalo zakhe zazingokoqobo, noma yayingeyona indoda ayecabanga ukuyicabanga. UJaime akawona amandla ami, kepha nemizwa yami ngaye ayilubuthakathaka bami. Lapho evula amehlo, wanqunywa. Ubengazi ukuthi amandla akhe avelaphi, kepha bekungokwakhe konke, nokuthi lawo mandla azobathola kulokhu. Babezophila. Ubaba, uQhawe, uCrone-Ngisize kulokhu kubambana, sivumele ukuthi siphile, futhi ngizosebenzisa umoya wami wokugcina ukuqinisekisa ukuthi uSansa Stark uyalulama.

Uma eqalaza ngakuye, wabona ukuthi ubuhle bendawo eseceleni komgwaqo buyajwayela kakhulu. Babesondele. Kusondelene. Wayekhathele kakhulu, futhi ebuhlungwini obunjalo ngenkathi ekhishwa yi-Ubhuti - kwakumangaza ukuthi wawukhumbula kahle lo mgwaqo.

“Le kungaba yindawo enhle yokubopha izandla zakho, Jaime.” Wayematasa ezama ukugwema ukumbheka ngamehlo, esaba ukuthi uzobona imicabango yakhe kusuka umzuzwana nje ngaphambili. UJaime wambuka ngokumamatheka okungakholakali ngaphambi kokunikina ikhanda. Futhi-ke, ubengakwazi ukusiza kepha ukubukeka. O, onkulunkulu! Izandla zakhe!

“Hawu! Ngiyaxolisa--"

“Kulungile, Brienne. Ngiyethemba nje ukuthi lokho akuyona ihlaya lokugcina engilizwayo. ”


End file.
